david34fandomcom-20200214-history
The X Factor (U.S. season 2)
The second season of the American version of the music competition show The X Factor began airing on ZBC Company on August 23, 2019 8. Based on the UK format, the competition consists of auditions, in front of producers and then the judges with a live audience; boot camp; judges' houses and then the live finals. The show was hosted by American actor and television personality Terrence J, while the original judging panel consisted of Sean Combs, Simon Cowell, and Nicole Scherzinger, while Hilary Duff was replaced by Keith Urban. Season two's finale aired on December 20, 2019, resulting in Brian Bhasker as the winner, and Simon Cowell as the winning mentor. Selection process Auditions Auditions for producers began in Los Angeles, California, on May 22, 2019, at the Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena. They then took place in Miami, Florida, on April 7, 2011, at the BankUnited Center and continued in Newark, New Jersey's Prudential Center on April 14, 2011. More auditions took place in Seattle, Washington's KeyArena on April 20, 2011, and Chicago, Illinois's Sears Centre on April 27, 2011, and finished in Dallas, Texas's American Airlines Center on May 26, 2011. Bootcamp Boot camp took place at Pasadena Civic Center. In the first stage, acts are allocated into groups and must perform a song to the judges in their groups, with each act showcasing a few parts of the song solo. Those who pass this stage then must sing again on their own in the next stage in front of the judges. Six-chair challenge The six-chair challenge took place at Pasadena Civic Center. 64 acts faced the six-chair challenge, with 16 in the Girls category, 16 in the Boys, 17 in the Overs, and 15 in the Groups. Judges' houses Finalists Key: : – Winner : – Runner-up : – Third place Live shows Results summary Contestants' colour key: * There was no public vote in the first week and therefore no final showdown. Each judge was required to reduce their number of acts to three. * Brian returned to the competition in week two because the judges felt that he "deserves a second shot". Live show details Week 1 (10/11 October) There was no public vote in the first week. Instead, each of the judges selected one of their own acts to eliminate. ;Judges' decisions to eliminate *Combs: Jay Maclaren *Urban: Charlsie Mcpeak *Scherzinger: The Soul Family *Cowell: Brian Grandberry Week 2 (17/18 October) *Theme: Heroes Judges' votes to eliminate *Combs: Brian Grandberry *Urban: Brad & Vanesa *Scherzinger: Brian Grandberry *Cowell: Brad & Vanesa Week 3 (24/25 October) * Theme: Decades Challenge Judges' votes to eliminate *Combs: Brad & Vanesa *Urban: Brad & Vanesa *Scherzinger: Cody Bradberry *Cowell: Brad & Vanesa Week 4 (October 31/1 November) *Theme: Halloween Judges' votes to eliminate *Combs: Zoe Cardin *Urban: Zoe Cardin *Scherzinger: Daniela Sypher *Cowell: Daniela Sypher Week 5 ( 7/8 November) Theme: One-hit wonders Judges' votes to eliminate *Combs: J.T.A.R *Urban: J.T.A.R *Scherzinger: Earl Austell *Cowell: J.T.A.R Week 6 ( 14/15 November) Theme: Country Judges' votes to eliminate *Combs: Vannesa Philbrook *Urban: Earl Austell *Scherzinger: Earl Austell *Cowell: Earl Austell Week 7 ( 21/22 November) Theme: "Movies" (songs from films) Judges' votes to eliminate *Combs: Daniela Sypher *Urban: Cristopher Reger *Scherzinger: Cristopher Reger *Cowell: Daniela Sypher Week 8 ( 28/29 November) Theme: Songs from Adele Judges' votes to eliminate *Combs: Queen Bees *Urban: Queen Bees *Scherzinger: Brett Cashwell *Cowell: Brett Cashwell Week 9 Quarter-final ( 5/6 December) Themes: Divas Week 10: Semi-final ( 12/13 December) Themes: Songs By Taylor Swift; songs by Ed Sheeran Week 11: Final (19/20 December) ;19 December * Themes: Favorite performance ; celebrity duets; winner's song ;20 December *Theme: Christmas songs Episode list